civex3fandomcom-20200213-history
Veria
The Kingdom of Veria is a nation founded on CivEx 3.0 when a group of friends joined the community after their former server closed. Etymology The name "Veria" was suggested by one of its Albanian founders. The name is derived from the Albanian word "Veri", which means north. The country used to be in the northernmost part of the world on the server CivCraft, which explains the usage of the word "North". History To be written... Government Edicts Veria's law is defined by Edicts, which can be separated into 4 categories: * Law (L), regarding laws binding the people of Veria, * Tax (T), regarding taxes paid by vassals to their suzerains, * Edit (E), which amends or nullifies other edicts, * Decree (D), type of edict which focuses primarily on criminal law, is always effective nation-wide and can contain the names of people who are wanted for crime. King The King is the highest position in the Verian government, being the country's head of state. The King's duties are: * Signing and creating new edicts. * Appointing the Regal Council's members * Administering the Kingdom's land Regal Council The Regal Council is a group of noblemen appointed by the King to exercise a certain function in the Kingdom. The current members of the Regal Council are: * Groxlord '''- Chancellor: responsible for the Kingdom's Foreign Affairs. * '''Zamoradin - Resource Manager: responsible for administering the Kingdom's economic activities. * Ervald - Untility Manager: responsible for improving the infrastructure inside the Kingdom, such as transportation. * Raelyr - Architect: responsible for managing the state's architectural projects. * KingOfArthur '''- Marshal: responsible for military operations. '''Society The Verian society is divided into 3 classes. The Clergy Members of the clergy dedicate their lives to the Faith. That can be achieved through resource gathering for the church, charity, lore-writing, etc. Anyone can become a member of the clergy at any time, as long as the Hierarch accepts their request. The Nobility Nobles are upstanding members of the society who have proven themselves to be valuable members of the Verian society. There are two ways to acquire a nobility title: * Royal Indication - '''The King can grant nobility status to a Verian native or citizen at any given time, however it is granted only by merit by. * '''Purchase - '''A person can buy a nobility position (prices will be set after the launch). Having nobility status gives you the ability to buy land from the King. The '''Commoners Commoners are citizens who have not joined the clergy or acquired nobility status and are the backbone of the Verian society. They usually work for the nobility or the king, but they can also work on their own as merchants, mercenaries or do freelance work all around the kingdom. 'Noble Houses' Nobility is granted the ability to form Houses, which essentially are their own families. If a nobleman does not want to join an already existing house he can, with the permission of the King, form his own house. So far, there are 7 confirmed noble families in Veria. Pondaros copy.png|House Pondaros Grox Crest.png|House Grox Castrionos copy.png|House Castrionos AuthurCrest3 copy.png|House Lindor Conrad copy.png|House Conrad Dyrich copy.png|House Dyrich ZamCrest.png|House Trolsnes Geography To be written... Economy To be written... 'Religion' The main religion of Veria is the Faith. The Faith is a polytheistic religion based on the belief that the world was created by the Maker and his offspring, who possess different powers and abilities, are the driving force behind many natural events, are patrons of different trades and just overall influence the world we're living in. The religious head of the Faith is the Hierarch. The Verian pantheon consists of: *The Maker, Creator of the World whose true name will not be spoken by the faithful (Zarathusa)  *Gieluron, God of the Sun, warmth, light, the sky, right of rulers, order, justice, first-born son of Zarathusa *Dador, God of night, darkness, shadows and secret knowledge, second-born son of Zarathusa  *Neldor, God of music, poetry, art, medicine and knowledge * Arwen, Goddess of wisdom, reason, intelligent activity, literature, handicrafts and science * Kovas, God of war, violence, soldiers, conquest and bloodshed, born of the blood of Gieluron and Dador in their fight over the Golden Throne of the World  *Toren, God of builders, the forge, craftsmen and construction *Mareus, God of seas, storms and sailors *Porthos, God of trade , thieves, travellers, roads, and border crossings  *Marmoras, God of wealth *Adione, Goddess of sleep, daughter of Dador *Diell, God of Summer, the Sun, Son of Gieluron and Sydena * Tavdros, God of the grape harvest, winemaking and wine  *Otraura, Goddess of fertility and childbirth *Sydena, Goddess of the Moon, consort of Gieluron, daughter of Dador *Colsoi, Goddess of secrecy, daughther of Dador *Belatia, Goddess of dreams ' ' Culture Art Most examples of Verian art can be related to propaganda. The most common kinds of art produce by the Verian citizens are drawings, paintings and photographies. Architecture Verian architecture is based on 12th-late 14th century medieval Western European architecture. Sacral buildings are mostly romanesque, however you can see some gothic aspects to them in some cases. Another popular style is hanseatic brick gothic, especially favoured by the merchants. Fortresses, keeps and castles are built in various styles, from norman to provencal. Diplomacy Veria is a rather peaceful nation, and will seek agreement before it seeks war. If threatened, however, it will not be hesitant to use force against its enemies. Veria prefers diplomatic annexation to military take-over and will seek slow, but constant expansion. Allies In order to ensure the cooperation between the multiple nations in the world, Veria tries to stablish as many diplomatic relations as possible with foreign countries. List of Verian allies: * Dorado - 'The Dorado-Veria Treaty * '''Nordinbad -' The Nordinbad-Veria Treaty * 'The House of Sentinels '- The Hos-Veria Treaty * 'Blackholm '- The Veria-Blackholm Treaty '''Enemies None as of yet. Category:Nations